


Kingdom Hearts Drabbles

by PurpleWombat14481



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles yay, I forgot how atrocious these were..., Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Short, oh well..., still a tribute to the kh fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I wrote for Kingdom Hearts. There will be many pairings in individual ones. Many are based off of songs. Forgive the fail please. I will try to write new ones soon, after I upload all of the ones I already have written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FF, but i will actually be updating them here. May turn into drabbles from multiple fandoms.  
> This first one is based of a really well known song so. Here are my original notes on this:
> 
> None of the characters in these drabbles belong to me.
> 
> Also, these were written years ago so they kinda suck. Trying to salvage them. No idea if it'll work. Bear with me if you actually read them.
> 
> And if you read them, you rock :D
> 
> This first one is from Namine's point of view. I can't write well in third person sooo...

"Nam?" I turned, seeing a slightly nerdy musician, Roxas, talking to me. "Look, I know you're way out of my league but, do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

In my heart I wanted to say yes. So badly. But my mind told me it could never happen. The disdainful looks from my friends only solidified my decision. "No. Never." I responded. I felt bad about it but I couldn't change anything.

"Okay. Whatever." He walked back over to a group of guys that looked vaguely familiar. I assumed they were his friends. I started to walk away but before I got far I saw one of the others throw an arm around Roxas' shoulders and pull him close. The action made me feel bad, like I had hurt him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few years later I was stuck at home, bored. I turned on the tv to see if anything good was on. The channel happened to be playing music videos, and the band that was playing... was Roxas and his friends. I was completly baffled. I called my friends and found that they had gotten us tickets for when they came to our town on tour. Dang I'd missed a lot.

I had really underestimated Roxas. I couldn't wait to get to the concert and hopefully get a chance to talk to him. After they performed, however, I no longer felt good about it. Throughout the night Roxas and the guitarist were really close, and I saw their joined hands as the left the stage. I realized I had lost any chance I may have had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's Roxas' POV and is a different view of the first drabble
> 
> These things are seriously beyond saving...

"Hey Roxas! I dare you to ask out the blonde girl Namine over there." Demyx told me, his arm resting on Zexion's shoulders.

"He's already taken Dem." Axel growled, pulling me closer to him protectively.

"Axel, its fine." I broke in. "She's probably just going to say no anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"And if she says yes?"

"Then... I'll figure something out. I promise." He considered it for a second.

"Okay, fine." He said reluctantly. "But I'm not happy about it."

"Of course you aren't." I walked over to where Namine and her friends stood. "Namine?" She turned. "I know our groups of friends don't really hang out at all. But. Would you wanna go out with me sometime?"

She looked conflicted. For a second I thought she was actually going to agree, so her reply of "ew, no" was an extreme relief. 

"Okay. Whatever." Was my response to her rudeness. I turned and walked back to my friends.

"She said no, right?" Axel asked as soon as I got back, replacing his arm on my shoulders.

"Right."


End file.
